


At Your Service

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Love, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuragi, a boy of half-Hoshidan stock, becomes the retainer to the noblewoman Scarlet. Throughout the years, they become a closely bonded pair and Katsuragi's feelings turn from mere loyalty to love. Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

“My lord, thank you for granting me this audience.” The speaker knelt before the Chevois noble watching over him while his son awkwardly did the same. “My son has showed promise with the sword despite his youth. You have mentioned Lady Scarlet’s need for a retainer, my lord, and so I would ask that you accept my son for the position.”

A glint of interest entered the nobleman’s eyes, though not as much as those of the young blonde girl beside him. After a moment’s consideration, the lord’s voice rumbled out, “Son of Ikaruga, what is your name?”

Without hesitation, the young boy replied, “Katsuragi, my lord.”

“Are your father’s words true? Are your skills with the blade truly beyond the norm for your age?” His voice was gruff and stern, unchanged from his usual voice. The girl beside him watched Katsuragi intently and awaited his answer.

“I have trained with my father, but none of the knight initiates have deigned to spar with me. I cannot compare my skills to others, but I have learned all my father has to teach me.” The boy’s voice was calm and confident, but not arrogant. He was leaving a good impression so far.

After a moment’s consideration, the noble knight rose and looked down at the girl who had been silent throughout the audience. “Scarlet, go to the practice ground. You have undergone the finest training of a Chevois knight; you will be the bar by which I measure Katsuragi’s skills. We will be there shortly.”

The smallest smile touched the young Scarlet’s lips as she murmured, “Of course, Father.” As she left, she caught Katsuragi’s eye and gave him a small, cheerful wave.

When the trainees met on the practice ground with both their fathers watching, Katsuragi’s choice of arms was immediately noted – one sword in hand, as was typical, but he carried another still sheathed at his hip. He offered no explanation in response to Scarlet’s questioning gaze and merely took up his stance. “Whenever you’re ready, my lady.”

Scarlet rushed forward like a whirlwind, her wooden blade scything through the air and barely missing Katsuragi as he dodged to one side. His sword met hers with a resounding crack as she hurriedly twisted to parry, his face completely devoid of expression as he pressed the attack with quick, small strikes that forced the young girl to constantly shift the position of her weapon to parry effectively.

It took over a minute before Scarlet saw the smallest opening in his rapid barrage and moved to exploit it, knocking his sword aside and lunging in close enough that he wouldn’t be able to bring it back into position in time to defend. She drew her own blade back and began to swing with all her strength when a blow to her elbow nearly caused her to lose her grip and forced her back onto the defensive, now trying desperately to guard herself against Katsuragi now that he was using both his swords in tandem.

Their sparring match went on for twenty minutes, Katsuragi’s twin swords battering at Scarlet’s defense but neither able to gain an advantage. Finally, the latter’s father boomed, “Enough. You’ve proven your skill, young Katsuragi, and I now offer you a position as my daughter’s retainer.”

The half-Hoshidan youth sheathed both swords in one swift motion, then turned and bowed to his liege. “I am honored, my lord. I will protect Lady Scarlet with my life.”

~~

“Hey, Katsuragi!” Scarlet came up to him with all her usual energy, undeterred by the blank expression he wore. “I finally got the approval I was looking for! I’ve been authorized to form my own knightly order!”

The bright expression on his lady’s face made even Katsuragi’s stoic expression crack into a smile. “Congratulations, Lady Scarlet. Though I hope you don’t mean to dismiss me now that you’re grandmaster of your own order.” They began walking through the corridors, the young man trying not to look too hard at his liege’s smiling face. When he’d first become Scarlet’s retainer, they were still children, but as the years had gone by he’d noticed the noblewoman grow into a lively, beautiful lady. He served her with everything he had, yes, but that service was no longer purely due to his oath of fealty; his own emotions had entered into the equation.

“You’re not getting away from me that easily, Katsuragi. I plan on making you my second-in-command when the order’s been formally established. Then you’ll finally be an official knight.” As they entered the garden, the sunlight shining down on them made Scarlet’s golden hair seem to glitter like the accessories she enjoyed attaching to her weapons. It was enough to force Katsuragi to look away.

His voice had a melancholy tone to it as he replied, “Whether I can truly be called a knight is irrelevant to me, my lady. All that matters is that I can live my life in your service. However, this doesn’t mean I’ll refuse the honor you’ve given me; I will remain at your side as your retainer and as your adjutant.”

Scarlet grinned at him with just a touch of mischievousness. “You almost sound like you’re flirting, in some really roundabout way.”

“I would never presume to do such a thing, my lady. It’s not my place.” The melancholic tone had vanished, replaced by his usual dryness, but he couldn’t suppress a small smile at her cheerfulness.

~~

The expression on Scarlet’s face was grim as she pored over the reports lying on the table, the hideout lit only by candlelight so as to avoid drawing notice from the Nohrian occupiers. “Tch, this is a problem. We have the manpower to liberate Cheve, but doing so will draw King Garon’s attention. As strong as the Chevois knights are, we can’t stand up to the full brunt of the Nohrian army.”

Katsuragi leaned against the wall, twin swords buckled onto his belt and his arms crossed over his chest. In the two years since he’d joined his liege’s knightly order, his usual stiffness and stoicism had faded – he wore his hair long in the Hoshian style and traded his formal clothes for a long, belted coat with Scarlet’s family crest on the back. “Lady Scarlet, I have a suggestion, though it may not be one you want to hear.” He watched the rebel leader carefully, her anxiety gnawing painfully at him.

“I need all the help I can get. No matter how much I think about it, I can’t see a way to drive out Nohr and not get crushed in retaliation.” Scarlet sighed and brushed the reports to one side, staring into the flame of the candle burning on the table. The morose look on her face was enough to give Katsuragi a twinge in his heart.

“We shouldn’t try to drive them out. We should flee and request asylum from Hoshido; they have the strength that we lack. When the war ends, we can petition the royal family for an independent Cheve.” He stated the words bluntly, eyes falling closed in thought. “Let Nohr do what they will before they reap their just rewards. We will still survive.”

The depression vanished from Scarlet as she fixed her eyes on her retainer, replaced with a mixture of shock and anger. “You want me to abandon Cheve?! We’re knights, Katsuragi! This is our home and we have to liberate it at all costs! Even if it costs me my life, I will not let King Garon ruin this land!” She slammed one hand onto the table, nearly upsetting the candle there.

Katsuragi knew what he’d see before he opened his eyes, knew Scarlet would be angry at his suggestion. “The other three orders have been decimated by the Nohrians, despite their best efforts. We don’t have the strength to reclaim and defend Cheve – the rebellion’s time is limited, whether we’re annihilated in battle or our safehouses are razed to the ground. The path of resistance from within Cheve is no longer feasible, my lady; surely you can see this.”

“I swore an oath as a knight to defend this land, Katsuragi – as did you. To abandon our cause would be to abandon our knighthood, our pride. If you wish to flee, then do so; I have no need for one who spits on his oath.” Scarlet lowered her eyes, hiding her face. It didn’t do anything to hide her tears.

Two steps brought the half-Hoshidan knight to the other end of the table, where he fixed his lady with an iron gaze. “I swore an oath to you, Lady Scarlet, not to Cheve. My priority is to ensure you survive, and if that is not the place of a knight then I will gladly cast away that title. If I cannot convince you to abandon this course of action, then I will be your sword an shield as I have for all these years. I merely wish to see you survive this, my lady.”

Scarlet hurriedly wiped away her tears, her eyes as strong as ever when she looked back to him. “Then fight at my side, Katsuragi. With you at my back, I swear I will not let Nohr have our home.”

Katsuragi merely nodded.

~~

Though Scarlet had been reluctant to do so, she and Katsuragi had left Cheve in the care of their fellow rebels while they joined with the Hoshidan army under Prince Ryoma and Prince Corrin. The battles were no less fierce despite their powerful allies, as their war against Nohr was no longer one of guerilla tactics and attrition but all-out destruction.

“Katsuragi.” The voice caused the knight to scowl, not wanting to deal with anyone besides his liege. Still, the owner of this voice was not one he could afford to slight, if only to preserve Lady Scarlet’s honor.

“Prince Corrin. Did you need something?” He tried to keep his tone at a respectful neutral, though a tinge of annoyance crept in regardless.

The dragon-blooded middle prince of Hoshido sat beside him, acting more like a comrade-in-arms than a royal speaking to a common soldier. “You’ve been bitter and sullen lately, especially when I’m around. Have I done something to offend you?”

Katsuragi bit back the reply that immediately surged up within him, forcing himself to be calm. “No, Your Highness. It’s my own failing that causes such behavior. I apologize for my discourtesy.” He folded his hands behind his back, a method of self-restraint when he would rather his hands be occupied.

“I’m not trying to seduce Scarlet, you know.” The prince looked directly at him when he said the words, crimson eyes boring into him. “I have a woman I’ve devoted my heart and soul to. Your affections are in no danger from me.”

That elicited a coughing fit from Katsuragi before he turned slowly to face Corrin. “You’re… observant, Your Highness. My conduct is unbefitting of a knight; I am in love with my liege and have allowed such forbidden emotion to cloud my judgment. My actions have disgraced Lady Scarlet.”

“You don’t actually think that, do you?” Corrin;’s reply was sharper than he was used to hearing from the mild-mannered prince, startling him momentarily. “That love you hold for her makes you the most reliable retainer she could have. Men motivated by greed, glory or bloodlust are quick to abandon their loyalty when the odds are against them, but one motivated by love can never be turned against the one they care for. I’m glad you care so much for Scarlet; I can count on you to give your all in every battle for her sake, even if she’s all you fight for.” His lecture hung in the air for a minute or so before Katsuragi stood and bowed to him.

When next he spoke, the knight’s voice held a fire that Corrin hadn’t heard before. “Your Highness, you have enlightened me. No matter what tricks or deceptions Nohr attempts, they will not work on me – I live for my lady and will never be broken. Once this war is over, I will make my feelings clear, but until then put whatever task you need before me. Lady Scarlet trusts you, and for her my blades will be your strongest weapons.”

~~

Nohr had fallen, though Hoshido devoted their efforts to helping the newly-crowned King Leo rebuild. As part of Nohr’s terms of surrender, Cheve had gained complete independence and Scarlet had been crowned its queen, much to the delight of the Chevois people.

“My lady.” Katsuragi knelt before the new Queen of Cheve, the right half of his face covered by a mask to hide his terrible battle scars. “I realize your duties keep you busy, but I ask for a mere moment of your time.”

Scarlet looked puzzled at his uncommon formality, watching him as he spoke. “Okay? Are you feeling alright, Katsuragi?” She tugged idly on the sleeve of her dress, still not used to wearing such ornate attire; she’d much rather be in her armor.

“I promised myself I would tell you the secret I’ve kept once the war was over, that I have loved you since I was a young knight new to your service. Now that Cheve is independent and the future is bright, I wish to help relieve some of the burden placed upon you – the royal duties you face, and the people’s expectation for a true dynasty to form.” The Grand Marshal withdrew a small box from his long coat – he’d chosen not to change to a more regal style, instead keeping his usual attire – and presented the ring inside to his liege. “Queen Scarlet, will you honor me with your hand in marriage?”

Time seemed to freeze to the point where neither could breathe, the moment lasting an eternity before Scarlet took the ring and slipped it over her finger. “When you were my knight, I had a retainer whose loyalty put those of the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals to shame. Now I have a husband whose love will do the same to all others in every kingdom. Our life together will be happy, Katsuragi, and Cheve will prosper.”

Katsuragi rose to his feet with almost uncanny speed, tossing aside his mask before placing his arms around Scarlet’s waist and drawing her in for a kiss. “Of course, my love, my queen… my Scarlet.”


End file.
